creative_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:N∞bz/Kingmaker
Fighting to gain the uppermost position in this world. Tyris, the one world that you know, the one world you wish to rule. You are a peasant. You seek to rule, and rule all. Tyris is a world set in the times of the medieval age. Mages and lords, and kings rule the world. GAMEPLAY RULES 1- You cannot make a move that would kill your character instantly (e.g. charging into the king’s throne room with a knife attempting to stab the king.) If you die, you die for good. 2- You cannot force actions upon others. Any actions done by any individual are done by completely by their own right. 3- Do not complain if you die, you will not be able to come back. If you create another character as another account, you will be immediately killed. 4- You are a human, as only humans have peasants and lords. All other races are equally divided in person level. 5- Standard RP rules apply to the way of play. First person, second person, third, fourth and so on, then me, deciding the outcomes. 6- Even though you are a peasant, you have enough food and water to survive. You can sleep, eat and drink to gain energy, and as you progress in the world, gods can contact you to give you powerful weapons and foods that increase your abilities. CITIZEN CREATION AND RULES 1- Your character cannot by extremely overpowered, or godly. 2- Your character is not a skilled individual, and must learn by paying others to teach you. You can also learn by gaining experience in the activities you want to do. This makes you better in these areas. 3- All characters start off with 50 gold coins. No matter what, even if you are my best friend, you have 50 gold coins. Any crops you sell, they sell for 5 gold coins, as the same for ores you mine. 4- There are five jobs-Miner, Builder, Hunter, Lumberjack and Farmer. These affect where you live, and your starting weapon. Hunters receive a short bow with five arrows. Builders revive a small building hammer. Miners receive a pickaxe and a mining helm. Lumberjacks receive a woodcutting axe. Farmers receive a pitchfork, and a small amount of crops to sell. Miners, lumberjacks and builders have more physical body strength. Hunters own a small pet hound, which feeds itself and follows its master faithfully. You must choose one job, or be left with nothing and have a much harder beginning CITIZEN CREATION SHEET Fill out the following to create your character, and then post a comment to begin. Name- The name of your character. Age- Must be from 18-40. Gender- Male or Female. Job- Select'' a job from above.'' Religious status- Follows a god, or does not follow a god. Following a god allows you to become a priest after time. CITIZENS All the citizens in the RP follow CITIZEN I (Master Shaow Warrior) Name: Isiila Age:18 Gender:Female Job:Hunter Religious status: Very Religious CITIZEN II (OrkMarine) Name: Jimmy Well Age:27 Gender: Male Job: Lumberjack Religous Status: Very Very Religious, Category:Blog posts